Snow day
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: Oneshot. The Cunningham clan have a snow day.


The first thing Nikki heard when she woke up one December morning was the sound of loud voices in her back garden. Cracking an eye open she saw that it was half past eight in the morning. She sighed and sat up slightly to look down at her husband who was just waking up as well.

"Morning" she smiled down at him and pressed a kiss onto his lips before turning and climbing out of bed. Harry made a noise of protest and reached over to grip the bottom of Nikki's pyjama top to pull her back down again "Harry" Nikki giggled as he pushed her down onto the bed and pressed his lips over hers in a passionate kiss. Nikki readily allowed him to deepen the kiss but pushed him away when there was a particularly loud shout from the garden. Harry frowned and glanced towards the direction of the back of the house.

"Is that.."

"Yeah" Nikki replied and managed to get out of bed before Harry could protest and grabbed her dressing gown "I'll see what they are up to"

She then walked over to the windows and opened the curtains, squinting slightly as the bright light assaulted her eyes. A grin then formed over her face as she pressed her face closer to the window and laughed slightly.

"What?" Harry asked as he too climbed out of bed but walked out of the room into the bathroom.

"It's snowed" Nikki called out as she passed the bathroom "I'll see you downstairs"

She then made her way through the living room where she saw her children's school bags scattered over the table and rolled her eyes before continuing through the kitchen and to the open back door where she laughed loudly at what she saw. Her children, her teenage children, were in the middle of what looked like a large snowball fight. Fifteen year old Emery was hiding near the garden shed with Edward while Darius and Graham were trying to take cover behind a large pile of snow that had formed in the corner of the garden.

"Why, may I ask, are you not at school?" Nikki asked suddenly making all four of them jump and turn to look at her.

"Mum" Emery called out with a grin on her face and walked away from the shed before getting hit on the face with a lump of snow courtesy of Graham "Bugger off" she glared at him

"Language" Nikki replied and crossed her arms over her chest "I take it school was cancelled"

Edward nodded as he walked over running one hand through his blonde hair trying to get the snow out. Nikki was struck by how much he looked like Harry at that moment and smiled to herself as she spotted the snowman in the corner of the garden by Graham and Darius.

"How long have you been out here?" she asked as she ran her eyes over the snowman, it looked well made as if great care was taken over it. Carrot for a nose, what looked like small stones for its eyes and mouth, a scarf that looked suspiciously like one of Harry's around its neck and a beret on his head.

"An hour?" Graham shrugged and pointed to the snowman "Darius and I built the snowman and then these two" he motioned to his older brother and younger sister who grinned innocently at their mother "Tried to knock him down so we were defending him"

Nikki laughed and shook her head at her children's antics and moved away from the door so the four could go into the house. She could see they were all shivering.

"Right you four go and get cleaned up and I'll do some hot chocolate" she told them "even though it is half eight in the morning"

"Thanks mum" Emery grinned and hugged Nikki before running out of the room "I'm having the shower first"

"Don't you dare Emery" Edward yelled as he ran out after her "I'm the first born child in this family I get privileges like that"

"Yes I know" Nikki heard her daughter shout back "But I am the youngest and only daughter so_ I_ get privileges"

Nikki just rolled her eyes before turning to the fridge to pull out the milk for the hot chocolate. She turned as Harry walked into the room with a frown on his face as he motioned to their children.

"School's closed" Nikki explained and Harry pouted and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well there goes my chance of spending the day in bed with you"

Nikki was about to reply when there was a loud shout from upstairs.

"Graham get out of the bloody bathroom" Darius yelled and Nikki sighed and shook her head while Harry chuckled.

"Emmy's in the large bathroom" Harry explained to Nikki "The boys are arguing over the smaller one"

"Why am I not surprised. They are your sons after all"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Harry replied with a laugh and Nikki smiled at him before leaning up to kiss him. They were interrupted by a loud bang and crashing noise from upstairs and they both turned their heads to look up at the ceiling.

"Oh great" Harry sighed and looked back at Nikki "Don't you just love them?" he laughed and Nikki chuckled before Harry unwrapped himself from her and went to see what their children had demolished that time.

* * *

**Just because we didn't get a snow day at school this year doesn't mean the Cunningham troop don't ;)**

**xxx**


End file.
